In many large scale printing presses one of many factors that affect overall cost is the length of the printing operation, termed the printing length or cutoff. For example, a printing press having a relatively long printing length may require significantly more paper than a press with a shorter printing length. The additional paper required impacts the operational cost of the printing press, which ultimately has an effect on the competitiveness of the printing operation. It is known that certain printing presses may be replaced with more modern and cost-effective printing presses or with presses having a shorter cutoff. However, it is also known that the wholesale replacement of a printing press involves, at the very least, substantial capital expenditures and the incursion of significant labor costs, which costs may not be recovered for a significant length of time.